


i'll hold you down

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-we are ripe to fall. Everything has changed, the stakes are high. Ward makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll hold you down

**Author's Note:**

> When I outlined the possible scenes, this was not one of them but Ward had a mind of his own and so this happened.

 

“Ward?” Skye rubs at her eyes, blinking a few times. “Where’re you going?”

She takes in his appearance (suit, tie and shoes that he polishes till they shine). But they weren’t supposed to come in, Fury himself had ordered the minimum two-week leave. Although for accuracy’s sake, it was more a suspension where he threatened both Ward (guard duty) and Skye ( _the bracelet_ ) should they go anywhere near anything SHIELD.

“Did we get a call? I thought Hill said no missions until next week.”

“She did. But things came up.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? Give me 20 minutes!”

Of all the times he chooses to let her sleep in. Her mind’s already making a list, allocating time, taking inventory of her things when he calls her name. “You’re staying.”

“Come again?”

“It’s just me.”

“I don’t think I heard you right because you said that it’s just you,”

“You’re not coming with me.”

“Well, that’s – weird. We’re partners, package deal. Where you go, I go.”

“We’re not partners, Skye. I was your SO.”

“Not officially but almost – you said ‘was’. Why ‘was’? That’s past tense and you’re still my SO.”

“If you want to continue training, you’ll be reassigned a new one.”

“Ward, I don’t want a new SO! Did we fail an eval? Is that why? There’s got to be a mistake, we’re fine, let me talk to them.”

He knew there was a possibility this would happen, had played out the various scenarios, the many ways he could tell her but his mind’s a blank. And if he’s being really honest, he had been hoping to avoid this scene altogether.

(Of course Skye would be up at 6.15am without him waking her on the one day where he didn’t want that to happen.)

“I put in a request.”

“I don’t understand, why would you ask for this?”

“I’m going back into the field – no team, solo missions.” He says. “Hill’s got a place for you at HQ. With everything that’s happened, the Rising Tide’s going to have a field day, they’re going to need all hands on deck.”

“Wait, hold up, why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“We decided that -”

“This ‘we’ obviously wasn’t me and you. Unless I somehow got a head injury that conveniently erased that part of the discussion where we reached this decision.”

“I decided and May agreed -”

“Without consulting me? What the hell, Ward! Do I even get a say in this?!”

“Skye, this is the best course of action.”

“It is not! What is this even about? You said I was ready – that we’d finally get to go on a proper mission. Together.”

“I know what I said –”

“Were you lying? Were you ever going to let me in the field or am I just going to be running back end?”

“I didn’t lie,” Ward grits, “But things change.”

“Is this about the last mission? The intel was flawed.”

“Skye, what happened then wasn’t your fault –”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s dangerous in the field –”

“I read the terms and conditions before I signed on!”

“- anything could happen –”

“You don’t trust me to have your back.” She realizes, “Are you afraid I’ll just be a burden,” she pokes him in the chest, “that I’ll just fuck up everything and it’s Superward to clean up the mess?”

“What? Skye –“

“If you don’t want me there, you should’ve been honest from day one. I get it okay, you’re sick of having to watch over me all the time.” Her palms are pushing against him now, shoving. “Poor Ward, always saddled with babysitting Skye. You could’ve just said something instead of wasting –”

“SHUT UP!” Ward roars. He has her wrists in a vice grip. His warm breath washes over her as he forces himself to calm down, his voice is softer when he speaks next. “I would never not want you there.”

“I trust you with my life, Skye. But I don’t trust myself to be able to keep you safe out there – I can’t – watch over everything.”

“I can handle it, Ward.” She feels the tears threatening to spill over, he doesn’t get to make her cry about this.

He’s the one who can’t.

“I’ve already lost Coulson.” He swallows thickly, “I am _not_ going to lose you too.”

“You’re not. We’re partners, we have each other’s backs.” She decides, “I’m going with you.”

“No. You’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No.”

“It’s dangerous out there!” She grabs his arm. “You said so yourself. What if something happens to you?”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I’ll run back end, stay in the van, the room, plane – whatever you say, I’ll do it. I won’t argue I swear. Just let me go with you.”

“I need to keep you safe.” He counters, unfurling her fingers from the lapels of his jacket. “We’re not talking about this anymore, Skye.”

The book hits the wall, inches away from his head. It falls to the floor with a thud that echoes in the room. He allows himself a moment to collect himself, to school his features before turning to face her, shoulders shaking with barely repressed anger.

“Take the rest of the week off. Report to Hill on Monday.”

“Grant Douglas Ward, don’t you dare walk away from me!”

“Ward!”

He doesn’t look back.


End file.
